Daphné Greengrass, Sang pur
by Ignivagus
Summary: La vie de Daphné Queenie Greengrass, Sang pur, de son ami Théodore Nott, de leur scolarité à Poudlard et la vie quotidienne à Serpentard en compagnie de Draco, Pansy et les autres...


**Certains des personnages sortent directement de mon esprit, d'autres des livres Harry Potter, d'autres encore de l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black.  
Voici l'histoire de Daphné Queenie Greengrass, sang pur, et de son ami Théodore Nott.**

**PROLOGUE : Avant Poudlard**

**Greengrass Lodge, près de Westleton, Suffolk, Angleterre, 13 novembre 1980**

« Cette petite est bien trop chétive, Carmilla » avait un jour dit la vieille Charis Crouch à sa petite protégée de toujours, Carmilla Greengrass, anciennement Carmilla Rosier. Charis aimait les enfants robustes, comme par exemple son petit Bartemius Junior, son petit-fils adoré, qui allait sur ses dix-sept ans cette année. Elle-même était une femme assez forte et encore très énergique pour son âge. Carmilla, elle, était d'apparence plus fragile, une frêle jeune fille, l'exemple type de la damoiselle en détresse à protéger. La famille Crouch et la famille Rosier avaient toujours été en bons termes, et Carmilla ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu en être autrement, après tout, les familles de sang pur respectables commençaient à se faire tellement rares qu'elles avaient tout intérêt à faire bon ménage. Charis était une très bonne amie de sa tante Druella Black, et elle-même et son frère Evan l'avaient toujours considérée comme une sorte de tante éloignée.

Carmilla avait à son tour conclu une alliance entre sang-purs en épousant un membre d'une grande famille, un Greengrass. Sans être mangemorts pour autant, les Greengrass étaient fiers de leur sang, et croyaient en les idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce à quoi ils ajoutaient une imposante fortune, c'est pourquoi les Rosier n'avaient pas un instant hésité à unir leur fille cadette avec l'aîné des Greengrass, Maximilian. Quelques mois plus tard, par une belle journée d'automne, ils étaient devenus les heureux parents de la petite Daphné Queenie. Daphné partait plutôt bien dans la vie. De sa mère, elle semblait avoir hérité les traits fins, la blondeur aristocratique, et de son père des yeux d'une étrange couleur miel. Comme le voulait la coutume, tous les membres de la famille vinrent à Greengrass Lodge souhaiter la bienvenue au nouveau-né…

On vit ainsi défiler, dans l'ordre, Charles et Elaine Nott, tenant dans ses bras leur petit Théodore comme s'il s'était agi du plus précieux trésor sur terre. Le chérubin était d'un calme désarçonnant, et pas une fois Carmilla ne le vit pleurer ou s'agiter impatiemment comme tout nouveau-né aurait du le faire. Elaine et Carmilla avaient été très proches du temps où elles étaient à Poudlard, et elles appréciaient toujours autant la compagnie l'une de l'autre. Vinrent ensuite les Crabbe et les Malfoy, Lucius et Narcissa ayant bien du mal à faire taire le petit Draco qui semblait déjà décidé à mener tout le monde par le bout du nez et que seules les réprimandes de son père parvenaient à calmer. On vit encore Rodolphus et Bellatrix, qui avaient célébré leur mariage un peu plus tôt cette année-là, malgré leur jeune âge, car ils partageaient déjà beaucoup, notamment une dévotion sans égale pour leur maître Lord Voldemort… Le vieil Ignatius Prewett vint également leur présenter tous ces vœux de bonheur, et c'était maintenant le tour de Charis. Evan n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie et Carmilla commençait à s'inquiéter vraiment pour son frère…

**Même endroit, 12 décembre 1980, au crépuscule**

Ce jour-là, alors qu'elle jouait tranquillement avec son petit ange blond de fille, Carmilla vit débarquer au manoir son amie Elaine, sans son habituelle escorte, le visage grave, vêtues entièrement de noir, et elle lui tendit une main légèrement tremblante, que Carmilla serra avec inquiétude et compassion.

« Elaine, très chère, que se passe-t-il donc ? Vous semblez bouleversée…

-Carmilla, c'est terrible, ce que j'ai à vous dire… J'aurai aimé vous apporter de bonnes nouvelles, mais hélas… Comme vous le savez, mon très cher Charles est un fidèle partisan du Seigneur des ténèbres… Au cours d'une de ses… missions, il a vu tomber votre frère, Evan. Je suis désolée Carmilla, mais il semblerait qu'Evan ne soit plus de ce monde. »

Le sourire chaleureux de Carmilla laissa peu à peu place à un rictus figé. Le visage d'Evan flottait dans son esprit, ses yeux bleus légèrement en amande, ses cheveux blonds vénitiens, son sourire triomphant. Evan était la vie même, tandis qu'elle était fade. Evan, son grand-frère, son âme sœur. N'était plus.

Carmilla ne vécut plus jamais de la même façon.

**Manoir des Nott, 31 octobre 1981**

Elaine avait peur comme jamais auparavant. Accroupie derrière le berceau, serrant son enfant dans ses bras, elle se cachait de ceux qu'elle croyait leurs alliés. Mais où était donc Charles quand on avait besoin de lui ?

Et Théo, toujours silencieux, levant de grands yeux gris et brillants vers sa mère, Théo qui semblait avoir compris… Elaine les entendit approcher. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait.

**Même endroit toujours, 1****er**** novembre 1981**

« Ainsi le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus ? » C'était une question rhétorique. Bien sûr qu'il n'était plus, cela faisait à peine un jour, mais impossible de rater la nouvelle, le monde sorcier tout entier était en effervescence. Un sombre crétin avait même provoqué une pluie d'étoiles filantes, pour fêter l'évènement. Le visage de Carmilla montrait la déception de mise, bien sûr, mais intérieurement, elle jubilait presque. Celui qui lui avait pris son frère avait été vaincu par un nourrisson. C'était risible.

Carmilla eut un sourire glacial. Maximilian la regarda d'un air dubitatif. Daphné, quant à elle, tentait depuis quelques minutes maintenant de se hisser sur les genoux de sa mère.

« Laissez-moi mon enfant, il faut que j'aille me reposer » Dit sèchement Carmilla à la petite. Elle prit ainsi congé de son mari et de son enfant, se dirigeant vers sa chambre, d'où elle utiliserait la poudre de cheminette pour rendre visite à son amie Elaine.

Le Manoir des Nott ne ressemblait en rien au leur, et s'il était supérieur en taille à la demeure des Greengrass, il était austère et froid. Elaine, cependant, semblait s'en accommoder à merveille, et rien ne l'aurait empêchée de donner à son cher petit Théo tout l'amour qu'une mère puisse avoir, pas même la froideur et l'absence d'amour de son époux vieillissant…

Quand Carmilla atterrit –un peu brutalement- chez son amie, elle sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'éprouva ni un sentiment de froid, ni un sentiment d'austérité, mais une sorte de terreur glaciale qui lui gela les entrailles sans qu'elle puisse comprendre d'où cela venait. Elle entendait Théo pleurer dans la pièce à côté. Elaine était une mère poule, jamais elle n'aurait supporté de laisser son fils pleurer. Elle le couvait trop, Carmilla l'avait toujours dit. Et puis de toute façon, Théo ne pleurait jamais. Ce n'était pas normal.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Carmilla avança vers la pièce voisine, poussa la lourde porte de bois pour entrer dans la nurserie…

Elaine gisait à terre, son enfant serré contre son cœur. Une flaque de sang auréolait sa chevelure châtain clair d'un halo rouge et sinistre. Carmilla gémit. Elle se précipita vers le corps, toucha d'une main hésitante le front de son amie. Glacé. Elle lui retira des bras l'enfant qui s'égosillait de plus belle. C'est alors qu'elle vit les traces. Sur le coup blanc et fin d'Elaine, cinq marques de doigts, rouges, imprimées dans la chair. Ils ne l'avaient même pas respectée assez pour lui donner une fin digne et l'achever d'un éclair vert et terrifiant, ils avaient fait ça comme… C'est alors qu'elle avait remarqué ses vêtements défaits, son air terrifié, et les traces de larmes sur son visage de poupée. Cela faisait vraisemblablement de nombreuses heures que son amie était… Théo s'en était sorti avec une simple égratignure. Carmilla étouffa un sanglot. Elle savait ce que ça signifiait. Nott avait fait une erreur. Avait échoué dans l'une des fameuses missions. Et son propre Seigneur avait envoyé un sous-fifre pour lui enlever son épouse. Pour assassiner son amie. Sous les yeux de son propre fils… Et malgré la mort du Seigneur, la mission avait été menée à bien. Carmilla ne croyait plus en rien, et surtout pas en ces idéaux ternis de pureté de sang qu'on lui avait inculqués toute sa vie…

**Même endroit, encore, juillet 1989**

Daphné et Théo jouaient dans le jardin. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, et Théo aimait venir à Greengrass Lodge. Il s'y sentait mieux que chez lui, et Carmilla l'y accueillait toujours avec plaisir. Et même si jamais il ne l'aurait admis, le peu de chaleur qu'il y recevait lui faisait chaud au cœur, que ce soit les anecdotes de Carmilla sur sa mère, toujours racontées dans un murmure nostalgique, ou encore les jeux tout droit sortis de l'imagination de l'espiègle Daphné, ou même les discours moralisateurs de Maximilian, tout valait mieux que les paroles acides et cruelles de son père vieillissant, attendant encore sans y croire vraiment le retour de son maître. Théodore se jura de ne jamais lui ressembler. Théodore voulait garder dans la tête l'image diffuse de sa mère, amalgame de ses souvenirs et des histoires de Carmilla. Théodore voulait garder ses sentiments pour lui, car cela lui semblait la seule façon de ne pas trop souffrir. A neuf ans à peine, c'était un garçon fier mais sans arrogance, conscient de sa propre valeur, mais dont le pessimisme peu commun effrayait les enfants de son âge…

Daphné, elle, avait vécu l'année passée de façon étrange, livrée à elle-même ou presque. Contrairement à Théo, elle était une fillette plutôt enjouée et parfois d'une naïveté touchante, une petite princesse, gâtée mais perdue, tantôt vaniteuse tantôt pathétique. La compagnie de Théo était la bienvenue, surtout qu'elle ramenait en général vers elle son père, qui voulait faire bonne figure car il tenait toujours en estime ce vieux rabougri de Nott. En effet, Maximilian passait le plus clair de son temps au chevet de sa femme. Depuis la mort d'Elaine, la santé de Carmilla n'avait fait que se détériorer, et elle ne pouvait désormais plus quitter son lit… Les visites de Théo parvenaient cependant à la réveiller un peu, il lui rappelait tant Elaine !

Ce jour-là, cependant, Théo n'avait pu voir sa chère Carmilla, elle était trop souffrante et ne pouvait recevoir personne, pas même lui. Il resta donc en compagnie de Daphné, les deux enfants se chamaillant comme à leur habitude, plus par jeu que par réel agacement, car ils s'aimaient au fond vraiment beaucoup. Théo réservait ses rares sourires pour Daphné et sa mère, et celles-ci le lui rendaient au centuple.

Ce jour-là, cependant, Théo cessa de sourire pour de vrai, et Daphné se sentit plus proche encore de Théo. Un point commun de plus.

Leurs mères à tous les deux étaient mortes.

**Manoir Nott, 19 juillet 1991**

Théodore et Daphné trompaient leur ennui ensemble, comme à leur habitude. Ce jour-là, Draco s'était joint à eux. Lucius et Charles parlaient « affaires » dans le grand salon tandis que les trois enfants paressaient dans la chambre de Théo. Draco et Daphné ne se connaissaient que peu, malgré leurs liens de parenté éloignée, et Daphné ne souhaitait pas faire plus ample connaissance avec cet arrogant jeune homme. Cependant, puisque son Théo semblait l'apprécier, elle était prête à faire un petit effort.

La veille, ils avaient tous trois reçu leur lettre de Poudlard. Enfin. Daphné regardait d'un air dubitatif Draco déblatérer sur leurs futurs camarades de classe…

« … Et il y aura aussi Pansy bien sûr, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, tu sais Théo combien j'ai du mal à la supporter, alors la voir tous les jours… Mais bon, au moins, son sang est pur, pas vrai ? Je ne sais pas trop combien de personnes de notre rang feront leur première année en même temps que nous. Je crois que le vieux Bulstrode a eu une fille avec sa deuxième femme, mais que sait-on de celle-là, elle pourrait très bien être une sang de bourbe ! »

Mais Daphné ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle jeta un regard à Théo, qui d'un signe de tête et d'un petit sourire lui intima de se taire. Il n'était pas bon de fâcher Draco, surtout lorsque Lucius se trouvait à proximité. Daphné avait hâte d'entrer à Poudlard. Il semblait évident que Théo et elle iraient à Serpentard ensemble. Et même la présence de ce petit arrogant de Draco Malfoy ne pourrait lui gâcher ce plaisir.

Bientôt, Draco et son père s'en allèrent. Le jeune Malfoy prit congé de ses futurs camarades d'un « On se retrouve à Poudlard ! » accompagné d'un petit signe de la main hautain et supérieur. Daphné en fut irritée, mais Théo ne broncha pas.

« Théo, dis-moi, comment tu fais pour supporter cet insolent ?! » s'insurgea Daphné.

Théo esquissa un de ses semblants de sourire mystérieux, empreints d'une tristesse et d'un sérieux inhabituels. Daphné se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Théo pouvait sembler avoir tellement plus de onze ans, parfois.

« Draco n'est pas si mauvais, Daphné, répondit-il d'un ton posé. Apprends à le connaître. Il cache beaucoup sous une carapace d'arrogance ou de suffisance. Au fond, il a simplement peur. Comme nous.

- Toi, peur ? Ne me fais pas rire Théo, tu sembles être indifférent à tout.

- Là n'est pas la question. Tu sais, la vie de Draco n'est pas rose tous les jours. As-tu remarqué la façon dont il regarde son père ?

- La question n'est pas là non plus, Théodore Nott ! Si tu comptes me laisser tomber une fois pour lui dès que nous serons à Poudlard, je… Je… Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Théo, allons, tu vois bien qu'il nous traite comme des sous-fifres, alors que notre sang est au moins aussi pur que le sien ! Mais enfin, tu ne vas pas te laisser faire, pas vrai ?

- Tu réagis comme une enfant, Daphné. Je ne me laisse pas vraiment faire. J'aime bien Draco, et il sait qu'il ne m'est pas supérieur, même s'il laisse paraître le contraire. Daphné… Je ne te laisserai pas, mais Draco et moi nous connaissons depuis aussi longtemps que je te connais. Je le connais si bien que… Enfin, c'est une autre histoire, mais tu sais, Draco a beau se cacher derrière l'ombre rassurante de son père, il aura beaucoup de chemin à faire pour se trouver lui-même.

- Tu dis que je réagis comme une enfant, mais réfléchis un peu avant de parler, j'ai onze ans Théo, et toi aussi, à ton avis, on est quoi ? Tu parles comme un adulte, Théo, mais on n'est que des gosses. De stupides gamins insignifiants, et il faudra bien que vous vous mettiez ça dans le crâne, ton cher Draco et toi. Des gamins ! »

Daphné sortit en courant de la chambre de son ami. Peut-être par jalousie, probablement par peur de se voir délaissée, elle s'était emportée. Théo avait raison, elle agissait comme une gamine, mais elle était une gamine, et lui aussi ! Elle se promit de revenir le voir le lendemain, avec des excuses en prime pour s'être mise en colère.

**Poudlard, 1****er**** Septembre 1991**

Daphné vit bien Potter repousser la main de Draco, mais elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que cela. Après tout, cela ne ferait pas de mal à ce petit prétentieux d'être un peu remis à sa place. Sans trop réfléchir, elle agrippa la main de Théo, nerveuse. Celui-ci tourna son visage fin vers elle, interloqué. Daphné, gênée, retira sa main aussitôt. Elle réalisa que, peu importe l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, elle et son ami n'avaient pour ainsi dire jamais de contacts physiques. Théo avait toujours paru si fragile qu'elle aurait eu peur de le briser en l'étreignant trop fort. Mais depuis la mort de sa mère, plus personne n'avait serré Daphné dans ses bras…

La cérémonie de répartition se passa comme prévu. Elle retrouva à Serpentard son meilleur ami, bien sûr, Draco, qu'elle appréciait infiniment moins, cette peste de Pansy Parkinson, les deux inséparables acolytes aussi massifs que stupides, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, un énigmatique jeune métisse, fils de la tristement célèbre Veuve Noire, une version féminine mais non moins effrayante de Crabbe et Goyle du nom de Millicent Bullstrode. Cependant l'équation Serpentard comportait deux inconnues : Sally-Ann Perks et Tracey Davies. La première était une jeune fille étonnante, aux cheveux roux flamboyant et à l'air hautain, qui parlait peu et par énigmes – du moins, c'était ce que Daphné avait cru constater lors du banquet. La seconde, fillette potelée aux mignonnes boucles châtain, ne s'exprimait que par questions et restait bien discrète sur ses origines, et Daphné soupçonnait que les origines en question s'avèreraient bien peu fameuses…

« Les première année, suivez-moi ! » Lança d'une voix lasse un grand jeune homme maigre à l'air revêche. Daphné le reconnut immédiatement : il s'agissait de Nero Parkinson, le frère aîné de Pansy, qui se trouvait être à peu près aussi charmant que sa jeune sœur… Daphné songea que ce nom d'empereur romain réputé pour sa cruauté lui allait très bien : il semblait hautain et on voyait bien qu'il forçait sa démarche pour la faire paraître royale, de plus on lisait la méchanceté dans ses petits yeux calculateurs. Daphné renifla et jeta un coup d'œil à Théo. Il s'entretenait avec ce Zabini. Elle en profita pour jauger ses futures camarades de dortoir. Il serait inévitable d'adresser la parole à Pansy, bien sûr, les Parkinson étant une grande famille. Millicent ne semblait pas avoir grand chose à dire. Quant aux deux autres… Sally-Ann lui jeta un regard intrigué, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dû la fixer plus que la politesse ne le voulait. Elle lui décocha un petit sourire, auquel répondit un haussement de sourcil…

« Le mot de passe est VERITAS. Le dortoir des filles se trouve sur votre gauche, celui des garçons sur votre droite. Reposez-vous bien, ça ne sera pas facile tous les jours » dit Nero avec un petit rire. Théo jeta un regard à Daphné, comme pour la rassurer, et se dirigea vers son dortoir en compagnie de Draco. Elle se trouva un instant désemparée, jusqu'à ce que Pansy se retourne vers elle. « Tu viens, Greengrass ? »

Par ces quelques mots, prononcé d'un ton à la fois méprisant et autoritaire, elle se posait en leadeuse des filles de Serpentard. Daphné fronça les sourcils. Cela ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça de faire partie de la bande de Pansy. Mais avait-elle réellement le choix ?


End file.
